


F*ck Nature

by Enicia24



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, COULSON LIVES!!!!!!, Mpreg, Multi, OT4, Omega Verse, it's rambly I warn you now, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Avengers kink meme:<br/>"I'm looking for the same kind of world with the whole 'ridiculously limited omegas with a more common amount of alphas' thing going. Tony is, as the subject line would suggest, the omega of the four, with the other three as the alphas.</p>
<p>Tony unexpectedly goes into heat at the base. Thor, Steve, and Bruce are a bit taken aback by this (Tony's not what most people would picture as an omega-- i.e., he's opinionated, very (very, very) vocal about said opinions, and is more aggressive than your average alpha), but manage to form a four-way mating bond with him because this is a kink meme so it's possible and help him through his heat. The heat may or may not be dubious consent, though I'd rather it be consensual. </p>
<p>Afterwards, Tony finds out he's pregnant. He's not happy; therefore, the other three are made to suffer. Tony braces himself for nine months of out of control hormones, daily meetings with the porcelain god, and stretchy pants. His mood plummets from there. But of the four, he's the only one not over-joyed about the new kid. Thor, Steve, and Bruce are practically dancing with pent up joy damn it." </p>
<p>I'll add the rest inside....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor develops a love of Howard Keel

**Author's Note:**

> Which brings me to the real matter of my prompt: I want to see the other three handle Tony's pregnancy in various over-protective, over-coddling, and sweet ways. Steve's attempts to assimilate himself in modern culture have caused him to stumble upon baby books, and he's made it his mission to baby-proof *everything,* including Tony's bar. Thor is a proud dad, and makes it a point to (loudly) announce to any passer-bys that his mate, Anthony Stark, son of Howard, is pregnant with Thor, God of Thunder's child, while Tony slowly dies of embarrassment. Bruce's Other Guy is brought out by Tony's pregnancy hormones and has developed an annoying habit of carrying Tony off to some hidden safe place where he and the unborn baby won't get hurt (this has happened more times than either Tony or Bruce would care to admit). 
> 
> In short, Tony's not sure if he's in heaven (with all the people that love and adore him) or hell (with said people slowly killing his social life). Maybe it's purgatory.
> 
> Bonuses:
> 
> 1) Natasha and Clint are an alpha/beta couple, respectively. Natasha, being an alpha, is considered a threat to Tony by the other three, and makes it a point to stay out of Tony's way.  
> \- Natasha learned to stay out of Tony's way due to the whole 'Bruce-went-Hulk-and-carried-Tony-off-to-some-cave-where-he-fed-him-various-wild-animals-for-two-days-before-Fury-tracked-them-down' incident. Tony still won't talk to her.
> 
> 2) Loki is really excited about being an uncle. And about having someone whom he can talk to about being pregnant. Tony isn't as excited.
> 
> 3) Initially, Fury found the whole thing funny. Then he realized that he had three of the most powerful men on Earth being driven solely by the instinct to protect their mate, a man with no self-preservation skills whatsoever. Yeah. That's when it stopped being funny for Nick.  
> \- All the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents are NOT AMUSED; they're terrified.  
> -It's still very, very funny to Pepper and Rhodey. Karma's a bitch, Tony.

Many things about living in a military base didn’t appeal to Tony Stark.  The food, the rules, the near constant surveillance, and the worst part the over abundance of alphas.

Really like two thirds of the people around the base were alphas. (Kind of understandable since only like ten percent of the world population were omegas, and about thirty percent were betas.)  Aggressive, emotional, think they know everything (he is Tony friggin Stark, if anyone is allowed to think they know everything it is someone who very nearly does), muscular (like really freaking ripped), hot alphas.  That Tony just wanted to curl up against and sleep forever and that just didn’t fly with one Anthony Stark.

He may be an omega but by God he still had self respect.  And morals (he he morals).  And he knew he was a damn fine piece of ass.  And no one was going to dictate what was good or bad for him (cough *Pepper* cough *Rhodey* cough *JARVIS* cough). 

Tony liked that he could go out at any time of the day or night and have fun.  That he could drink until he dropped and play his music as loud as he wanted.  Invent, build, and destroy to his heart’s content. 

Another thing to dislike about living on a military base was the fact that some people don’t understand the concept of spontaneous inspiration, which if left not worked out could drift off and never be found again.  Then where would the world be?

One less brilliant Stark invention that’s where.

So Fury had put restrictions on lab hours for the time that Tony was not directly living on base.

Tony lived in the tower, as did most of the other Avengers.  None of them had to live on base, but they did have to spend two days of every month on base.  Because really who wants to live on a dreary military base (even if it does fly) when they could be living it up in one of the most advanced buildings of the modern age. 

(Put your star spangled hand down right now Capsicle.  Damn straight.)

Another thing not so great about the whole a lot of alphas in the military was that they were alphas.  Yeah redundancy and restating the point and all.  Sticking a lot of alphas in the same territory was not a good idea.  Pheromones got released, hormones ran rampant, people had dirty nasty sex everywhere (actually that one was not so bad), and there was near constant fighting about who was top dog. (Which was so Maria Hill, just saying.  She has Director Fury on a leash tighter than a nun’s habit.  Yeah Fury was a beta, who’d a thought?)

So when on base Tony did what he did best. 

Hide.                                 

Hide like there is no tomorrow.

Over ride the access codes for the lab, and your room. 

Slip through the shadows like a ninja.  (Or more accurately like a black widow.)

Don’t be in the same area as everyone else all at once.

Ya know unless there was an emergency, cause then no one really had the time to fight over who was top dog.  (Hill would still win, she is nearly as scary as Natasha.)  No one had the time to wonder why Tony didn’t really smell like an alpha or a beta or an omega.  (Thank you God for scent dampeners.)   

But unfortunately there was not an emergency right now.  (Or rather fortunate if you were too look at it the other way.  Because if they were off fighting the dastardly evil villain of the week, who really just needed some decontamination and a hug, well it would probably be worse.)

Tony had felt… something bubbling under his skin all day.  It made him tense and itchy in all the wrong places.  It felt like he was covered in sweat and grit from the collapsing structure of a building.  (Which he definitely knew how that felt.)  It had made him irritable and tired and all he wanted to do was leave the base and go back to his tower and take a shower and sleep. 

But some idiot had spilled a volatile compound or uncovered some unknown virus or disease or something and everyone was on lock down for another five hours, seventeen minutes, and forty two seconds. 

That feeling had only gotten more intense as the day wore on and Tony had, had about enough with the watching movies with the other Avengers to pass the time.  He wanted to go to his not often used, but still tastefully decorated, room and sleep.  God he was tired.  Widow and Hawkeye had left to go do dirty things to each other two hours ago, about when Thor insisted they watch a cartoon and was shot down. 

It had ponies and rainbows and singing and other such things.  In other words it didn’t last ten seconds before Tony took the remote from Thor’s hand, ignored the growl of annoyance and his own shiver, glared at the TV and turned on TCM. 

Steve was happy, Bruce was calm, Thor was becoming a Howard Keel fan, and Tony was drifting off to the sounds of men singing about sobbing women. 

He was so tired.  Why was Tony so tired?

He had actually been sleeping pretty regularly, he hadn’t been working on to many projects.  In fact Tony had been sick about a week ago (slept like twenty hours a day) and had just started feeling better two days ago.

But for some unknown reason all he wanted to do was curl up with any of the three alphas in the room and sleep like his dreams held all the secrets to the universe.  Tony only ever felt like this when he was depressed (which he was awesome and that hardly ever happened anymore), he had just pulled an all weaker (which as stated earlier he hadn’t been working on anything really), he was sick (just covered that), or he was going into-

Oh no.

No

NO

NONO

NONONO

NONONONO!

NOT HAPPENING!  DO YOU HEAR ME OUT THERE WHO EVER YOU ARE?  YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME NOW!  I CAN NOT BE GOING INTO HEAT! 

“SHIT!”  Tony yelled out to the room and startled his companions.  They all looked at him with wide eyes as a sweet and spicy smell began to cloud the air.  A deep rumble came from each of their chests and a whimper came from Tony.  He wanted to curl up under them.  He wanted to bask in the warmth of another body(s) next to his.  He wanted to let them have him.  He did the one thing he could do.

Tony Stark ran.

\------look at me I’m a line, weeellllll more of a page break----but it’s still the same chapter------

Running out of a room full of alphas was definitely not Tony’s best decision ever.

 

Like in the history of ever and ever after. 

 

Running out of a room of alphas while going into heat was also not a good decision.

 

Wow Tony was just making shit decisions today.  Like getting out of bed, being at the base, not recognizing the warning signs of his heat.  Which really being tired, itchy, irritable, actually thinking of curling up next to one of his team mates and letting them do THINGS to him.  (The doing things to him would definitely be okay if they were dirty things.)  The symptoms pointed to heat, but he had ignored them.  Just like he hoped his team mates would ignore his yelling and running from the room.

 

Fat chance of that happening.  Bruce held more concern for others (especially while in his company) than should be humanly allowed.  Steve had those good old fashioned manners and caring about others in general thing going on.  And Thor was loyal to his ‘shield brothers’ to a fault.

 

Plus Tony knew for a fact that he started spewing pheromones the second he was out the door, and restating things once again all of these men were alphas.  One wif of heat and their instincts would be taking over before you could say Einstein’s theory of relativity. 

 

Tony was slowly making his way to his room, the heat had started to become painful and he had begun to stumble about two minutes ago.  His door was just in sight when he heard the sound. 

 

The pattering of running feet and the deep bone shaking sound of growls coming from behind him.  Tony’s heart jumped with fear and it felt like his blood was catching fire and freezing his body at the same time.  A staggering step brought him to the handle and he clasped it before pushing it forward with as much force as he could muster.  The door almost flew out of his grasp and he turned to slam it shut and go on his own lock down. 

Before the door could close a hand caught the handle from the other side.  Another hand reached for him and before Tony knew what he was doing he had rattled off a series of numbers in between shallow pants and the door slammed shut and a red light shined above it.

Tony collapsed to his knees and caught himself with his hands before slowly lowering his body to the floor.  From the other side of the door he could hear the scratching ad banging of his hormone crazed team mates.  The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with him and Tony slipped into unconsciousness hoping that the door would hold up to three desperate alphas.

\--------------------------------------yes yes another page break----------------------------------------------

Tony woke to loud piercing screams.  The voice was shrill and sounded as though it was dying.  He attempted to move his hands to cover his ears and the screams grew louder and more pained. 

Oh god it was his own screams.  His body had caught fire in what little time he had been unconscious and the pain was some of the worst he had ever felt from a heat.  It was a close second to his very first heat.   Nothing would ever overcome that initial panic and unexpected pain.  Not only from his heat but of the visible disapproval and disappointment of his mother and father. 

Tony usually waited out his heat at home locked away with various ‘tools’ to pass the time and make the pain bearable.  Which really why did such an erotic and supposedly wonderful part of life have to be so painful?  Seriously, did nature just decide one day to say, “Fuck it, I gonna make a part of the human, alien, god (whatever the hell those Asguardians are) population go through a living hell for a week every couple of years unless they get something big and meaty into them.”, and BAM heat hurts like hell for unmated omegas. 

Not fair, at all.

Betas don’t have to deal with this shit.  Alphas are just ready to fuck pretty much all the time.  But do they have an on slot of being so desperate and slutty they would let anyone do them?

NO!

The answer is no.  So why the hell should omegas have to go through it?  Pepper’s cousin was right.  God is a sadistic woman who gets kicks out of the mischief her creations get up to.

Well he would just ride out the pain.  He’d done it before and he could do it again. 

He was Tony freaking Stark.  If he could survive Afghanistan, Obie, poisoning by the only thing keeping him alive, Loki, and having tea parties with overzealous five year olds then he could sure as hell survive a heat alone. 

With three strong, protective, big, handsome, perfect alphas waiting just outside his door waiting for him to open it.  They were speaking so gently.  Their voices so soothing.  Deep, right and oh so tempting.

They would take care of him. 

Protect him.

Protect him and their children.

All he had to do was open the door.  Open the door and they would hold him and fill him.  They would surround him with big muscles and warm smiles and eyes.  And…

Oh god what was he doing?  Tony stopped in the middle of reciting the code to unlock the door of his quarters. 

“Sir?” JARVIS’ concerned mechanical voice filled the room.  “Shall I open the door sir?”

A moment of quiet only broken by Tony’s own shallow breathing and the soft voices of his teammates calling out to him from beyond the door filled the room.  It would be so easy to let JARVIS just open the door and let Steve, Bruce, and Thor in.  So easy for them all to get lost in a hormone induced frenzy of sex and pleasure and pain.  So easy.

Too easy.

Too easy to get lost.  To forget that once it was all over the three alphas would be horrified by what they had done.  That they had been with Tony.  Someone so damaged and broken and used.  Someone so dirty and undeserving of what little affection they would give him during his heat. 

God it would be so easy for him to fall in love.

It had happened before and if he let them in it could happen again. 

No.  He couldn’t let them in.  He couldn’t do that to himself.  To them. 

“N-“Tony was cut off by another wrack of pain that made his body convulse.  With no reply JARVIS opened the door.  Tony managed a strangled and desperate, “Please.”  Before once again blanking out in hopes of relief from the pain.


	2. It's taken so long for so little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out sweeties. I transferred from my state college to a University and it sucked so harshly. I was stumped for a while in the writing of this chapter I had so much planned out but couldn't get it into words.  
> I'm gonna be real with ya'll, it was the sex. Just trying to do justice to the diddly do scene in my head was not cutting it. So this is a more emotional and slight expositiony short chapter.  
> More will be coming and I promise the heat sex I didn't write will come up in snippets in later chapter. Cause if you can't have sex here then I sure as hell am gonna give you guys flashback sex and preggers sex later on.

Waking up is a terrible thing. Dreams turn to ash and within minutes are blown away by the proverbial wind of the mind.

When you’re surrounded by comforting warmth and contentment is oozing from all occupants of the room waking up can be okay, good even.

Waking up is wonderful if the dreams you were dreaming were in fact nightmares, or if you realized you fell asleep in a horrible place/situation.

So waking up should have been wonderful for one Tony Stark. He fell asleep in a bad situation. And he was surrounded by comforting warmth and contentment from the room’s occupants.

So really why he had a feeling in the back of his mind that was in fact screaming, ‘Wake up you idiot! All is not well! Seriously move your fat ass!’ was beyond him. ‘Silly me, we aren’t an idiot. And what could possibly be wrong when everything feels so nice? So nice… Why does everything feel so nice? I was in pain, a shit ton of pain. And now I’m not, because…’

Tony stopped his train of thought by opening his eyes. He was met with a pair of warm light brown eyes tinged with green. Around him sat two hulking, ha ha Hulking, bodies that were producing warmth.

His head was in a lap.

There were three pairs of hands resting on him.

Three pairs of eyes boring into him.

Three times the, make that four times the pheromones circulating around the room.

‘It’s a wonder there isn’t an orgy going on.’ thought Tony. ‘Wait, oh right.’

Tony took a deep breath to begin talking his way out of the room and was swarmed by three very concerned alphas.

Tony, Tony, Tony was repeated many times within the next few minutes as was a few ‘thank god you’re okay’s and ‘why did you leave us’s. Bright shiny and stormy blue eyes warred for attention as the owners’ hands roamed over Tony.

Each touch made Tony want to simultaneously curl into a compact ball to protect himself, grab them in return to cuddle into, and tear off the clothes in the way of flesh to flesh contact. Which really none of those options sounded bad. Except the first one of course, these men were stronger than he without the suit and could easily uncurl him.

The suit.

THE SUIT!

If he could get to it, the suit would automatically start filtering not only his own oxygen intake but filter what was released. It wouldn’t be able to do anything about the pheromones already swarming the room or for the others, but at least Tony would be able to think clearly.

Or at least as clearly as Tony could think while in a nature-is-a-bitch induced state of hyper arousal and pain.

At least he wouldn’t have his own fucking chemicals and those of the others raunching him up to complete agreeableness. So yes the suit, totally a good idea. Sure it wouldn’t be as warm and comfy as the men around him. And yeah once he was able to take care of his heat it wouldn’t be in the presence of, well some fucking fantastic specimens of masculinity.

But Tony would be fully aware of his situation and no one would be sliding their hands up his legs and over his chest. No thumbs circling his nipples or –

Well hello there Mr. Hand I see you are introducing yourself to Mr. Penis.

“Whoa now boys. Little too much **heavy** petting. Emphasis on the hea-“ Tony was cut off by a firm mouth covering his. Lusciously long blond hair covered his face and he could feel the rasp of Thor’s beard and his own goatee rubbing into each other.

Tony tasted heat and his mind blanked for all but that heat.

Hands grabbed at clothing.

Cools pops landed on his skin. Buttons.

A rip of fabric and Tony could BREATHE.

The sweet heat of his alphas flooded his lungs. Firm hands pressed in the sides of his bare chest.

Tony gave in.

-

He was wrecked. Straight up disgusting. Covered in sticky crusty fluids that made every inch of his body ache for a preasure washing. Tony groaned at the difficulty in detaching himself from the bodies laying with him.

Bodies that were large and warm and why was he getting up again?

An arm slung over his waist and loosely pinned him back to the ground.

Oh right, sex. That had happened. He thought faintly while lifting Bruce’s limb from his body. The engineer pulled himself up with the aid of the bed post, that seriously was right there. How had they not gotten into the bed at some point over the past day? It was literally right there!

Tony continued to question the stupidity of where he and the others had sex as he activated the Iron Man armour. The pieces set into place and Jarvis’ voice filled his ears as the suit booted up. Through the optics and an air filtration cleared mind Tony surveyed what had once been his on base apartment.

Not much was changed from before. The carpet was still lush and the pictures still on the walls. Really only the bed and heap of naked alphas on his floor was different. Wait why was the be-?

Really?

REALLY?

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!

The sheets and pillows were gone from the bed and being used by the pile of useless fucking alphas on his floor. Those idiots took the bedding but didn’t think hey we should get **on** the bed.

Tony was so disillusioned with these men.

“Jarvis, take us home.” Sighing Tony let the AI have total control of the suit. It took off from the room’s balcony and easily passed through the now unquarantined airspace around the headquarters. In less than an hour Tony was in his Malibu mansion and putting everything on shut down. He had a fresh wave of heat to sit through. Alone.

-

Time was a malleable substance. It could move slowly and seconds could seem to crawl unsurely by. Or it could speed around at the speed of photons, gone before you knew what to do with it. Usually enjoyment of something resulted in the later of the two situations.

Mating was one instance Bruce knew of that both occurred in congruence. The sex passed in long stretches of bursting pleasure that extended for infinity and ended all too soon. The skin to skin contact igniting little sparks that spoke of a greater burning, but were enough to sate the want for the times when they just laid together.

The laying and the sex were equally important in the mating. The bond formed not with a mere exchange of fluid, but with peace and contentment. The minds had to know each other. The bodies melt together in the rush of hormone release cuddling brought on.

When done one after another for differing amount of times, everyone’s body chemistry while essentially the same was different in little ways that could have large effects on the way chemicals were exchanged or released within the body, the bond between mates occurred.

Nature’s calls were slowed during this time, to allow the mates time to create and enforce the bond. But it can only be slowed for so long, so Bruce had thought little of Tony moving his arm aside and leaving the pile. He was bonding not only with the omega but the other alphas. It was important for all mates to have strong bonds.

But time stretched on. Not the soft stretch of lazy bonding nor the long track of quiet. It was a worrying stretch. Tony hadn’t come back. What if he had been struck by the unfairly pained waves of heat again and he was not within reach of them? What if he had been side tracked by some other alpha that had scented his welcoming pheromones? What if he just needed a long bathroom break? The thought broke in from Steve, strong and solid Steve.

Their omega was vain enough when it came to his appearance, Tony could easily have stopped to take care of other needs. Brushing his teeth, combing his hair, even taking a shower.

All very plausible reasons for why their mate had yet to return. All could be equally right, if not for the fact none of the three could sense Tony. No sounds of his movements or mutterings from his mind. It was quiet on his end of the bond. A shallow quiet that their mental inquires echoed out of like a small pool.

Tony was gone.


End file.
